Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests User:Conesses133 Howdy. Today I would like to nominate Conesses133 for Comic Reader. Cones was a former admin on the wiki, who was demoted due to inactivity with admin duties. However, he was a constant editor on the Comic Series articles, and whether you agree with his edits or not, he was still being productive and adding fresh information to pages. Still, after his demotion, he is coming on the wiki and editing away those Comic articles, getting better by the day. This is why I think he deserves a staff position back. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 08:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I accept. Thanks, man. Conesses133 (talk) 11:55, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Per nomination. Nicko756 (talk) 01:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Eh......Cones I'm sorry but you aren't the best editor. The thing is (at least from what I've seen) you haven't been editing that much. Sorry man. Pigpen077 (talk) 02:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Cones is one of the first editors to update the CS Pages as soon as they come out, I think he deserves it. --Kovarro (talk) 02:48, September 13, 2014 (UTC) He's done a lot on this wiki, notably within the Comic Series section. The least he could have is this title. TheWalkingEd (talk) 08:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests Kovarro Hey Guys, this is the second staff position I'm hoping I will get, when I first came onto this wiki it was my goal to try and get this position since the TV show as some of you know is my favourite medium. As a photographer, I've added plenty of pictures to every gallery which may not be much, but I have defiantly updated edited the Characters Pages after every episode the best that I can. So far I've been on a bit of a hiatus from editing, but only because the TV Series has been on break, but when S5 picks up again Ill continue editing like I love doing. Not sure if this is enough, but this is one of the first of these I've written, thanks for reading, hope I can get your support. Kov would be perfect for the job. Pigpen077 (talk) 01:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Kovarro you edit extremely well and i think you are right for this position. --Bailey16 (talk) 01:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, he deserves it. 01:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Not too much to say. Kovarro is often editing TV pages, so I'd say he deserves it. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 01:23, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Kinda late here, but yes; Kovarro deserves the position. He's a fantastic editor who seems dedicated to updating the TV articles. So yeah, kinda obvious support really. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 07:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Kovarro edits the TV pages almost everyday and definitely deserves the TV Viewer position. --Devinthe66 (talk) 13:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) A worthy candidate for this position. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) He's a good eitor Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 01:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Definitely ~ Nicko756 (talk) 01:38, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Kovarro is a good wikia friend of mine, im by here supporting him to become one of the TV Viewers, because we sure gonna need a lot of good TV Viewers for the upcoming season 5. especially the yodelling girl's, and the squirell guy's page. sorry bad joke, bad joke. how is that ever a joke at all? actually its not a joke, more like a ... sarcasm to be honest. but anyways, good luck, and by seeing the amount of supports you already got. you nailed it brother. - Bernadusandrew (talk) 12:13, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not. Kovarro's very dedicated to editing the TV Series and I've never heard a complaint about him or his edits. TheWalkingEd (talk) 08:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Photographers Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests RazorWolfz Good day, everybody, I am here to apply for my position as a chat moderator. I've been on this wiki for a long time. And I've been using the chat feature a bunch. I've made tons of friends on the wikia because of this very chat, and I would be happy to help moderate it. In the past, I have tried to be a peacemaker in arguments, but had no power to do anything with it. I may also add that I live in a different timezone than most people, to make more coverage of the timezones. As fellow user WalkerMaimer resigned from his position, I would be more than happy to take his place and do a good job. I will say that I haven't been too much on chat, but, I have convinced myself to be on chat as much as possible, to help moderate the chat. Thank you for your time. ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 18:58, September 20, 2014 (UTC) MetalGearMikeDaniel: - Do I really need to explain? Razor is a good person, I see him on the Wiki all of the time, he has a good reputation and he is definitely my candidate. Support Razor. Category:Content